The Final Fight
by Cat123Ghost456
Summary: (SyndiSparklez-Mianite Verse) Although they'd fought and given everything for their gods, when the time came there was no one left to save them.


**Author's Note: This was sitting in my school drive and I thought I'd post it.**

"Bring the prisoners forth!"

Two heavily armed guards dragged two young men forward. Polar opposites they were: the first spitting and attempting to break his way free and the other calmly striding forward. Chaos and Balance, rivals, but the common enemy of evolution, of the new era.

The era, where there shall be no other Gods.

The bags covering their heads were removed and both men looked up at their traitorous friend. Chaos, with anger and obvious distaste, curses flying from his mouth. Balance, with an upset, but reserved 'tude.

Both men knew this had been coming, but niether had thought it to be so soon.

"The accused have been tried with worshipping an idol other than the almighty lord, Mianite. How do they plead?"

Chaos grinned.  
"Suck a dick, Team Dianite for the win," he spat.

Disgusted, the executioner punched the man in the face but that only encouraged Chaos' raucous laughter.

Balance frowned.  
"I plead guilty," he admitted.

In the crowd below the stage, the citizens of Dagrun watched with mixed emotions. Some were excited or happy these vile betrayers were going to be cleaned from the town. Some, the citizens that remained godless, feared they might be classified as traitors to the kingdom as well. A select few, were angry or already grieving.

At the back of the crowd, a figure in a hood stood silently watching, her pale hair waving faintly in the wind. Beside her, a wizard stood, his own hood obscuring his face, but the tears streaming down his face said enough.

"Then, there is no other option," the man rolled up the parchment, "The sirs Syndicate and Captain Sparklez are to be hung by the neck until dead."

The crowd jeered and taunted the two men, but neither looked at the meager citizens, nor their executioner Lieutenant Alister who grinned with a sinister malice. Rather, they stared defiantly at the god watching from the balcony of the nearby building.

The god, Mianite, turned his head away from them, giving neither vigilante the satisfaction of being able to send him any more death glares.

"Long live, Dianite," Tom hollered again, ignoring the crowd's angered response and he felt a rock hit the side of his, an enraged Mianite supporter had thrown it.

"Long live, Ianite," Jordan said firmly, closing his eyes briefly in an apology to the Goddess he had failed, a tear rolled down his cheek.

The drum roll had started and Jordan heard the rustle of chains.

"Sparklez?" Jordan looked at Tom who despite his early bravery, was a deathly pale sheen of terror. "Can you hold my hand?" Tom was shaking and tears were forming in the corner of his eyes. "I'm scared as fuck. This can't be happening," he whispered.

"Yeah," Jordan reached his hand out to Tom's and their fingers just barely touched, but they tried until they were intertwined. "I'm scared too, Tom. Not just for death, but for everyone that's being left here," Jordan admitted, his eyes staring outwards where he could see his two Mianite friends. Sonja had already turned away, but Tucker stared at them, his face emotionless.

"See you in the afterlife, Sparkly Dick. This better not be goodbye, Jordan, I better be able to say hello again to you later," Tom said as the snare roll was starting to pull to an end and Lieutenant Alister's hand was on the lever.

"Maybe we'll see our gods there too," Jordan said wistfully and he closed his eyes and gripped Tom's hand tighter, "goodbye, Tom."

Tom closed his eyes and started laughing, tears flowing down his face as he did so. He let out an anguished scream, letting go of the emotion he had tried to contain and Jordan started sobbing beside him.

The drum-roll stopped and the platform beneath their feet gave away. The two bodies hung, lifeless, necks snapped.

Their hands...stayed intertwined. Enraged by the simple act, the united power even in death. Lieutenant Alister drew his sword and attempted to slice them apart, but his sword missed. He tried again, but the hands would not part.

Martha smiled through the tears, at the small ray of hope, and her and James departed.


End file.
